Of a Fox and the Riddle that He Speaks
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Nick Wilde menyarankan Judy Hopps untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan jatah laporan kasusnya—untuk kebaikan mereka berdua, tentu.


**Of a Fox and the Riddles that He Speaks**

(Nick, Judy)

Zootopia © Disney

.

.

Selepas makan siang, Nicholas Wilde melangkah santai di antara kubikel-kubikel Kantor Kepolisian Zootopia. Senyumnya yang biasa tertarik sempurna di bibir dan beberapa kali ia menyapa rekan-rekannya yang bertubuh lebih besar, namun berwajah lebih suram karena sedang pusing menulis laporan kasus. Ada untungnya lembur sampai malam—siang ini dia sudah bebas dari kewajiban itu—dan _God bless him,_ ada lagi keuntungan yang lain.

Namun begitu matanya menangkap telinga panjang yang mencuat dari tempat duduk, Nick berhenti di pintu masuk kubikel yang bersangkutan dan bersandar di dindingnya. "Kusarankan kau menyelesaikan laporanmu hari ini, _Sweetheart._ "

Judy Hopps melonjak beberapa mili dari tempat duduknya; konsentrasinya terpecah. Kelinci kelabu tersebut kemudian berbalik dan memekik, "Astaga, Nick!"

"Ya?" Nick menyeringai.

Judy melipat tangan. "Memangnya kau sudah selesai?"

Seringai milik si rubah melebar dan ia melangkah masuk ke kubikel, mengambil tempat duduk di spasi kosong di meja komputer Judy yang biasa gadis kelinci itu gunakan untuk meletakan segelas jus wortel dingin. "Sudah tadi pagi—dan Kapten Bogo menerimanya dengan baik. Kecuali, seperti biasa, dia terlalu gengsi untuk menraktir bawahannya makan siang dan hanya bicara dengan nada menggerutu, ' _Kerja bagus, Wilde_.'"

"Oh, wow, selamat! Kau hebat juga, ternyata, kukira kau malas melakukan laporan-laporan begini."

" _Yeah,_ memang aku malas _."_ Nick mendengus. "Tapi aku selalu bekerja keras, 'kan? Itu yang membuatku selalu hebat. Coba kutanya, siapa yang memancing para perampok bank itu masuk ke dalam jebakan sampai mereka tidak sadar mengaku, _Carrots_? Kau? _Aku._ Lagipula, aku rajin begini juga untukmu."

"Untukku?" Judy mengernyit, lalu memandang laporan di monitornya lagi.

"Dan untukku."

"Untukmu?" Kemudian Judy sadar ia tidak bisa membagi fokusnya pada kronologis penangkapan dan omong kosong Nick—sementara akan memakan waktu seharian jika ia memilih terperangkap debat kusir sang rubah. O Tuhan, Judy punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan. "Oke, aku tak mengerti. Lupakan saja, Nick."

"Benar, Hopps. Lupakan." Nick kembali berdiri dan memandang ke sekeliling mereka. Kantor ini selalu sibuk dan semenjak Nick memutuskan untuk bergabung di dalamnya, ia nyaris tidak punya waktu luang untuk berjalan-jalan tanpa seragam di trotoar kota. Tapi—ah, rasanya nikmat sekali sekarang, mengetahui kau punya privilansi tertentu di saat yang lain tidak punya.

"Kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain? Maksudku … Kapten Bogo tidak memberikan tugas baru?" tanya Judy sambil memulai paragraf baru dalam laporannya.

Nick mendecak tiga kali. "Ambisius sekali. Pekerjaanmu belum selesai sepenuhnya dan kau sudah menutut kasus baru? Menurutku, untuk saat ini, memberimu saran adalah pekerjaan yang paling bagus," jawab Nick, mengusap-usap lencananya yang sudah mengilap. " _Carrots Darling_ , jangan terlalu gila pekerjaan begitu. Daripada buang-buang waktu dengan memikirkan kasus baru, lebih baik selesaikan dulu laporanmu hari ini."

"Ini aneh—kau? Menyuruhku tidak membuang-buang waktu? Seekor rubah bernama Nicholas Wilde?" Judy terkekeh kecil. "Yang benar saja."

Nick mengangkat bahu. " _Well, remember, good things always happen to good people,_ yang berarti kau harus berjanji akan menyelesaikan laporanmu hari ini. Harus. Hari. Ini."

"Sebenarnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam dua jam. Oh, oh, tidak! Satu jam!"

"Bagus!" Nick mengeringai dan menepuk kepala Judy. "Untuk hadiahnya … hmm, kau mau jus wortel dingin kesukaanmu? Aku akan membelikan minuman itu di kantin untuk sekali ini karena kau sedang sibuk."

Barulah iris violet Judy beralih dari monitor, menangkap ekspresi santai milik Nick yang biasanya. Rubah itu telah berdiri di jalan keluar kubikel. Ekornya bergerak-gerak pelan. " _Seriously, who are you and where is my real_ Nick?"

"My _Nick?"_ Nick menekankan, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku suka caramu. Kuanggap itu sebagai iya. _Hang in there, Baby, I'll be right back,"_ katanya sebelum menghilang di balik dinding.

"Hei, hei, Nick!" Judy berdiri, menyusul Nick sebelum ia berbelok ke jalan keluar. "Aku ikut!"

Nick tidak berbalik, tapi ia balas berteriak, "Tidak! Kembali pada komputermu! Jika kau menyelesaikan laporanmu hari ini, besok kau bisa membalas jasa pembelianku dengan mengantarkanku pada _blueberry-blueberry_ lezat di perkebunanmu!"

"Hei! Besok 'kan kita—"

"Akan dapat _day off, Dumb Bunny!"_

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Halo, semuanya! Salam kenal, saya Evin. Baru sekali ini mampir di fandom Zootopia, hehe. Dan Nick-Judy itu lucu banget yaaaa! xD


End file.
